


Daydream Believer

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Short One Shot, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda finds herself taken aback by a pleasant morning and a good dream
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* I'm alive, yes. WandaVision has SEVERELY short circuited my brain, but I figured that especially after last weeks episode, this was the perfect time to post this!

Wanda had woken quietly, something that was still a bit odd to her as she settled into her new life at the compound, life without her brother. Her cheeks were wet, but she wasn't sad. At least if she had been having a rough night it wasn't enough to wake her. She couldn't remember if she had been dreaming, something else that was unusual. Normally she was plagued with nightmares.

Wanda made her way to the kitchen, doing her best to accept that she had had her first peaceful night of sleep in months. She poured the steaming water from the kettle, watching it pool around the bag of tea nestled at the base of her mug, faint color seeping into it already. She exhaled lightly, smoothing her hands over the cool surface of the countertop, enjoying the silence around her. Quiet mornings at the compound could sometimes become too much for her, the size and grandeur of the place crushing down on her, threatening to swallow her whole, but again, today was a good day. For a moment she tried to find a reason for the day to be good, before it settled on her that days could just be good for no reason. It was part of being happy. The fact that she got out of bed and made it down to the kitchen at all is what made it a good day. She padded over to lean against a seat by the window, mug gently clasped between her hands, and looked out at the fog settling in over the massive expanse of lawn.

“Wanda.” Visions cool voice enveloped her from behind, and she smiled down into her mug, lightly dunking the tea bag to busy her hands.

“Good morning Vision.” She looked back over her shoulder and couldn't help but flash another smile. He held a book, fingers curled inside to mark his spot despite the fact he didn’t need to.

“Is it?” He stepped closer, tone softening in what could be deemed relief. She nodded before taking a sip of her tea, and looking back outside.

“It is.”

“Good.” Although Wanda wasn’t looking at him, she could feel contentment coming off him in waves now, happy that she was having a good day. She felt guilty that it meant that much to him, but it was also sweet. He was the closest thing to a best friend she had, after her brother. Pietro. Best not to linger on him if the day was going to remain good. She took a deeper sip of her tea, trying to reset her train of thought.

“What are you reading?” She turned rather sharply to him now, and glanced down at his book.

"Canterbury Tales." He hummed, pulling a bookmark from inside the cover and slipping it in the pages in place of his hand, the book falling shut.

"Mm" She sighed before setting her tea on the side table, and gently reaching toward him, gesturing for the book. "May I?"

He smiled at the lilt of her accent, and offered it to her. "Of course."

She thumbed through the book halfheartedly, eyes seeing the pages for the thinly veiled distraction they were.

"Wanda, are you sure you're alright?" He stepped closer to her, and she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Well, the more you ask, the less sure I am." Her brow furrowed and she sat now, the book pressing into her lap as she tried to bore a hole in the fog with the intensity of her gaze.

"I apologize, my intentions were not to frustrate you. I simply wish to know if I could help."

She looked to him again, the elegant way his features moved in the cool moonlight. He was being kind. Always had been. The least she could do was be open with him.

"Vision, was I crying in my sleep again? Is that why you are worried?" Her voice was soft, and she watched him silently stutter, deciding what to say.

"Yes." His voice was quiet, and she sucked a breath in.

"It was a different dream this time, I promise. I don't really remember it, but it was a happier one." Her eyes brightened a bit as she continued. "I suppose that means I'm moving forward."

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less." He sat in the chair beside her and she glanced sideways at him.

"You're right." They sat together for a while longer in silence as she tried to remember what her dream had been about, Vision waiting patiently to listen.

She had dreamt of a house; yellow with perfect white shutters. It had a lush lawn of hopeful green grass, and rose bushes with delicate buds preening out from the leaves. She had dreamt of the wonderful family that lived there, a happy family. A husband and wife, so in love with each other it seemed like something out of a storybook, something that carried on effortlessly through time. And she had dreamt of their children. Perfect twin boys, they squabbled a bit as children do, but they cared for each other in a way that warmed their mothers heart, it reminded her of her brother. It reminded Wanda of herself and her brother too, perhaps that's why she had been crying.

"Well that sounds wonderful Wanda." Vision smiled gently as she twisted a ring on her thumb, pondering on why the family felt so familiar to her.

"It was." Her smile was weak as she realized her tea had gone cold, and she gazed at herself in the fading reflection on the glass. The sun was rising now, the fog across the lawn creeping away. "I wish I knew who they were." 


End file.
